Max Rayburn
Max Rayburn is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless. He is portrayed by Jared Breeze since January 6, 2016. History Max is the son of Ben Rayburn and Jenna Kieran. When Max was little, his parents divorced when his aunt Kelly Andrews accidentally told Ben that Ben had killed his father. Jenna forbade Ben from seeing Max. Jenna and Max moved to Australia. Even after Ben was cleared of the charges, Jenna still kept Max away from Ben. On New Years Eve, Abby Newman, Ben's soon-to-be wife, begged Jenna to let Max come to the wedding when the phone cut out unexpectedly. In early January, Ben and Abby were called down to the GCPD, where Max was. It was revealed that Jenna and Max had been in a fatal car accident that killed Jenna. Max accused Abby of killing Jenna since she and Jenna were on the phone when the crash happened. Max continued to be resentful with Abby, but really liked Abby's mom, Ashley Abbott, and her coworker Simon Neville. Stitch told Max that Abby was pregnant, and Max fantasized about pushing Abby down the stairs. After a talk with Stitch, Max had a sudden change of heart and suggested they throw Abby a surprise baby, but when no one was looking, he eyed the stairs with a sinister grin. Max ties fishing wire to the stairs which causes Abby to trip and fall. She is rushed to the hospital as Max watches with satisfaction. Max goes to retrieve the fishing wire and hides it in his pocket. He is almost caught by Lily Ashby and Cane Ashby who manage the Genoa City Athletic Club. Max becomes nervous when Cane mentions checking the surveillance video of the stairs. However Lily watches the tape and tells Cane that it was an accident. Max asks Cane "Was it the carpet or the shoes?". Max gets rid of the evidence by hiding the fishing wire in the trash can. However he later retrieves it to keep as a trophy and puts it back in his pocket. Cane and Lily take Max to the hospital to see Stitch who tells his son that Abby lost the baby. Max gives Abby a card that says "Forget Me Not" which unsettles her. Crimes Committed *Incited a fight at school (Feb 2016). *Got into another fight at school (Mar 2016). *Dared Charlie Ashby to pull a fire alarm (Apr 2016). *Attempted murder by intentionally orchestrating Abby Rayburn's fall down a flight of stairs *Murder, killing Abby's unborn child when he tripped Abby down a flight of stairs (Apr 2016). *Arson; started a fire at the Genoa City Athletic Club (May 2016). Hospitalizations and Maladies *Brain Tumor (pre-June 2016) *Seizures after Surgery (June 2016-) *Lost Motor Control from surgery (June 2016-) Gallery Max sees Stitch & Abby having sex.gif Max shoves Abby down stairs.gif Evil Max.jpg Max plots.jpg Max schemes.jpg Max fishing wire murder.jpg Max stairs.jpg Mad Max trips Abby stairs.gif Max watches Abby suffer.gif Max smirks at Abby.jpg Mad Max.jpg Cane sees Max.jpg stalker Max.jpg Max eye rolls.jpg max charlie.jpg max charlie checkers.jpg stalker max.jpg angry max.jpg Max eyeball.jpg Max angry.jpg Dylan takes Max DNA.jpg conniving max.jpg Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Children of The Young and the Restless Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:2010s Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Men of Genoa City